The present disclosure relates generally to palletizing and palletizing loads for transit and is more particularly directed to a device that applies a load stabilizer to articles, containers, or cartons that are stacked onto a pallet for transit. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, a device that applies a load stabilizer onto potential shift points of a palletized load and more particularly to a device that places an adhesive load stabilizer at potential shift points of the palletized load.
When articles are stacked one on top of the other, the higher the stack, the greater the tendency for the stack to fall over when subjected to a disturbance such as a transit or shipping load. When layers of articles are stacked on a pallet to create a palletized load for transit, the load has better stability due to contact between adjacent articles, but the load still suffers from height instability issues and the articles positioned on the outside columns can fall outwards unless stabilized.
When articles are palletized for transit in a commercially available palletizing machine, the palletized loading process can encounter the same column height and outside column stability issues. Previous solutions have included placing layer sized sheets of cardboard between layers, but these require large feeding and placement mechanisms in areas that compete for space, and require costly cardboard sheets.
Thus, there is a need for devices and methods to conveniently stabilize palletized loads with smaller mechanisms that eliminate the need for large and costly feeding and placement mechanisms.